


Kim Sunoo has a crush

by GiveMeSomeWater



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Mentioned Lee Heeseung, Mentioned Ngô Ngọc Hưng | Hanbin, Mentioned Park Jongseong | Jay, Not Beta Read, Not my best, a lot of fluff, also i am very soft for sunki, an attempt to lower the percentage of smut in this fandom because they're all too young, but thats because i lack sleep, i took pity on my beta reader bcs this is our final year of school and we're close to collapsing, i'll probably just disappear again after this because i just never seem to finish stuff, might edit later though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeSomeWater/pseuds/GiveMeSomeWater
Summary: It was Thursday. Thursday was a great day because the Ravenclaw second graders had History before the Hufflepuff third graders and if Sunoo hurried he could get an unsuspicious glimpse at a certain Ravenclaw.Jungwon found it ridiculous, Daniel found it incredibly creepy, Sunoo found it neither and he would stick with it.OrThe one in which Sunoo has a crush but is too shy to do anything about it so he just admires from afar.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Yang Jungwon, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Kim Sunoo has a crush

**Author's Note:**

> About this AU:  
> Read the ages as you want. I certainly did not have a 14 year old Sunghoon and a 12 year old Niki in mind when I wrote this.
> 
> As I mentioned in the tags this is part of an AU I've been working on for a long time now. I basically sorted idols from every group from 4th gen and some late 3rd gen where I could name everyone and had a vague idea of their personalities.  
> I wanted to keep a certain feeling of age order so I assigned the years like this:  
> year 7: 94- ,95- ,96- liner  
> year 6: 97-, 98- liner  
> year 5: 99-, 00- liner (a very fun year to write let me tell ya'll)  
> year 4: 01-, 02- liner  
> year 3: 03-, 04- liner  
> year 2: 05-, 06- liner  
> Year 1 would be 07 and 08 but lets hope I won't have to open that column any time soon.
> 
> Anyway...have fun reading...

**november 28th**

“I feel very tempted to remove that smug look from your face”, Yang Jungwon grumbled.  
“It was a good game!”  
“Yeah, a good game we lost.”  
“We loose often though.”  
“This is different. This was Ravenclaw.” “Oh come on.”  
“Let him be happy Jungwon, he just got to ogle his crush for two hours and a half”, Daniel cackled next to them.  
Sunoo only answered with a roll of his eyes and by accelerating his steps through the Hufflepuff common room.  
He needed better friends.  
“There is no running from love”, Jungwon sing-sung after him.  
Doyoung was cool, maybe he should get closer to him?  
Jungwon and Daniel caught up to him when he reached the underground corridor to the Hufflepuff dormitories, the former throwing his arms around his shoulder.  
“Talking to him is an option, you know?”  
Sunoo swallowed audibly. Yeah sure, great idea.  
“I doubt he would talk to Sunoo. He never talks”, Daniel threw in.  
“Not helping”, Jungwon said, slapping the back of Daniel’s head.  
“My input just saved Sunoo from talking to a wall”, the taller shrugged. “Honestly I still don’t know what you see in him.”  
Sunoo glared at him until Daniel held his hands up in surrender. Good. Daniel was one to talk, he was far less interesting. His greatest accomplishment was that he hadn’t yet fallen for the trick step. Sunoo sighed, this was hopeless…  
“You really should do something about it though”, Jungwon said, stepping into Sunoo’s dorm room.  
“O no”, Doyoung’s voice greeted them. “Problems in paradise?”  
“There wasn’t much of a paradise to begin with”, Daniel laughed.

Kim Sunoo had a crush. A lot of people knew about it and a lot of people didn’t. Jungwon knew, because he was Sunoo’s best friend and Daniel knew because Jungwon was a tattletale. Jungwon was a very bad tattletale so there were several other people he had told about it as well. One of those people was Jay, a fourth year Gryffindor who was friends with Jungwon and Sunoo’s neighbour and childhood friend Jake, who now also knew about the crush situation because Jungwon and Jay were both tattletales and had both told Jake separately. Jay had also told his own childhood best friend, who just so happened to be Jake’s boyfriend and Sunoo’s tutor.  
Apart from that Sunoo had told his roommate about it, because Doyoung was corny enough to give some awesome relationship advises. However, Doyoung was also a tattletale. A tattletale with a lot of friends apparently.  
So yes. A lot of people knew about Sunoo’s crush on one of the Ravenclaw chasers. The youngest, to be exact. The youngest Quidditch player in general. He was amazing.  
He was also a Ravenclaw, which meant he was smart.  
And Daniel had only confirmed that he was. Daniel was a good source of intel, because he too was a second grader.  
The Ravenclaw was also very handsome, He had fluffy brunette hair he liked to hide under a hood until only his bangs could be seen from where they were effectively hiding his eyes. That was a shame, because the chaser had pretty eyes. They were very sharp certainly, but they sparkled and Sunoo honestly felt like a niffler whenever he caught a glimpse of them.

**december 3rd**

It was Thursday. Thursday was a great day because the Ravenclaw second graders had History before the Hufflepuff third graders and if Sunoo hurried he could get an unsuspicious glimpse at a certain Ravenclaw.  
Jungwon found it ridiculous, Daniel found it incredibly creepy, Sunoo found it neither and he would stick with it.  
Today was not a good Thursday, because the classroom was deserted when they arrived. Great. Now he had run here for nothing.

**december 4th**

“Can’t we just cut it short”, Sunoo whined, giving the older puppy eyes.  
“Are you failing History or me?”  
They were sitting in the library in an attempt to get some tutoring done, because Sunoo was indeed failing History. He knew he shouldn’t complain. The older Ravenclaw was a pretty great teacher. He was great in general. The only thing Sunoo could complain about was that he thought about himself that he was handsome. Which he was, but that was not the point.  
“I don’t get why you were bugging me for half a year to help you when you just sit here and whine the whole time. Why did I even agree to do this?”  
“Because I’m cute.”  
Sunghoon had the audacity to gag at that.  
“You’re wasting my time”, Sunghoon said eventually after Sunoo had refused to look into his book for another five minutes or so.  
“Be nice to me, I got you your boyfriend”, Sunoo threw him a smirk.  
Teasing Sunghoon was always far more interesting than studying.  
“You’re not the only one close to Jake you know?”  
Sunoo stuck his tongue out to spite him.  
“Speaking off…”  
“We’re not talking about that.”  
“Then put your eyes back onto the book.”  
“Yes sir.”

**december 10th**

It was Thursday again. And it was a great Thursday, because Sunoo got to see the younger on the staircase at least. He looked good in the yellow hoodie he wore over his uniform. It was probably against the rules to wear them, but it looked so fluffy that Sunoo decided right then and there, that if said rule existed he wouldn’t like it very much.

**december 17th**

It was a bad Thursday. Amber-nim had forced them to stay until he had finished drawing the billywig and when he got to the classroom the second graders were nowhere to be found.

**december 23rd**

Sunoo regretted taking the train back home for Christmas.  
“Stop mopping.”  
He especially regretted sharing a compartment with Jake and Sunghoon and Jungwon. At least Daniel wasn’t here to taunt him as well. The younger had stayed back, because his parents were visiting some relatives in America.  
“Cheer up. You’ll see him again in like two weeks.”  
Maybe he didn’t regret being with Jake. You see, Jake was nice, unlike some other people.  
When Jungwon imitated one of Sunoo’s sighs again, he kicked the other from the seat. Had he mentioned how he needed better friends?

**january 8th**  
Sunoo wasn’t very proud to admit it, but he spent his first evening back at Hogwarts watching the Ravenclaw table. It had gotten so bad that Jungwon had hit him hard against the back of the head.  
“I can’t find him”, Sunoo whined.  
“Not my problem. Eat your food and stop acting like a creep.”

**january 14th**

It had snowed over the holidays which meant Care of Magical Creatures had been moved to inside the castle, which meant increased chances of getting to the History classroom early.  
When he got to the classroom the second graders were indeed there but-  
“Strange, he isn’t here.”

**january 15th**

“He is sick. The flue or something”, was Daniel’s answer to his prying questions. “Don’t worry. They say he will be back by Monday.”  
Sunoo was this close to rushing to the hospital wing. Only Jungwon’s judging face held him back. 

**february 5th**

Sunoo had had a great day. He had gotten five points for his excellent potion and when he checked with the hourglasses it now announced that they were just a hundred-and-twelve points aways from overtaking Gryffindor. He was very content indeed when he sat at dinner with Jungwon, ravishing his pudding.  
“Ravenclaw Quidditch team incoming”, Jungwon announced.  
Sunoo looked up to watch said team shuffle to the table next to theirs. They looked dead tired. Sunoo knew it was because their game against Gryffindor was approaching.  
Sunoo watched how the youngest player dragged himself to the far end of the table where he sat alone. He often was alone, Sunoo had noticed over the past months of watching him.  
“I’m sure he’s fine”, Jungwon had followed his line of sight. “It’s not the first time Han forced them to train hard and I’m sure Song would give him a piece of his mind if he overdid it.”  
Sunoo nodded, adverting his eyes back to his pudding. He wondered if the boy ate enough.  
“Stop worrying. You’re starting to act like Hanbin”, Jungwoon tsked.  
Hanbin was one of their prefects and sort of close with them. He was the picture perfect Hufflepuff: caring and sweet, full of encouragement and smiles. Sunoo felt like a Slytherin more often than not. There was for sure no similarities between him and Hanbin.

**march 5th**

Sunoo wasn’t thinking of anything, except the delicious desserts awaiting him at lunch, when he went upstairs, emerging from the dungeons. Jungwon had already gone ahead, because he had run after Minjae to talk about their Charms assignment. Sunoo didn’t mind going alone. It was rare you got some alone time in Hogwarts after all.  
He was just up the second flight when he heard whispering coming from somewhere near.  
“I don’t get the hype. He just got in, because the others were even worse and because his cousin used to play”, a rough voice said. “He plays horrible.”  
“True. Since the try-outs all I’ve heard around the castle is Riki here, Riki there, even the teachers are biased”, a deeper voice answered, they both sounded familiar.  
“So true…”  
“Second year isn’t even that special, let’s be honest.”  
When Sunoo glanced around the corner he saw the faces of those he had expected to see anyway. Fricking Gryffindors!  
Sunoo was pissed. Absolutely pissed. No one, absolutely no one should be allowed to talk about Riki like that! No one!  
Angrily he marched towards the library.

“No.”  
“Sunghoon please.”  
“I will not go to Heeseung just because someone talked mildly bad about your crush!”  
Sunoo huffed irritated, crossing his arms in front of himself.  
“Pouting wont help you either, do your homework.”  
Sunoo did not do his homework.  
“Sunoo…”  
“What?!”It was Sunghoon’s turn to huff.  
“What did they say anyway?”  
“Bad stuff…that he can’t play and only got in through pity.”  
Sunghoon only sighed, but Sunoo knew it was a sigh of defeat.

**march 6th**

When Sunoo went by the hourglasses this morning Hufflepuff had overtaken Gryffindor and two very pissed looking Gryffindors sat by their house table.  
Sunoo was very pleased with those turns of events, very pleased indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Houses:  
> Sunoo-Hufflepuff  
> Jungwon-Hufflepuff  
> Niki-Ravenclaw  
> Sunghoon-Ravenclaw  
> Jake-Gryffindor  
> Jay-Gryffindor  
> Heeseung-Gryffindor  
> Daniel-Hufflepuff  
> Hanbin-Hufflepuff  
> Doyoung-Hufflepuff (Doyoung as in TREASURE's Doyoung btw.)  
> Minjae-Slytherin (I was this close to putting him in Hufflepuff)  
> Did I mention someone else? I don't remember...
> 
> Other stuff:  
> Sunoo, TREASURE's Doyoung and CRAVITY's Seongmin share a room; Jungwon, MCND's Junhyuk and Jinwoo from Producex101 (I think he debuted though) share another one


End file.
